Reunited
by LunaticL14m
Summary: Ash Returns to Kanto to be reunited with his one true love. Pokeshipping, ContestShipping and my own Characters. Mature Language, adventure later on. Please Fav, Follow, and leave a review.
1. On a mission

Chapter 1 – On a mission.

It was the 21st of June, and it was a hot and sunny day.

Yet despite the heat, a 17 year old Pokémon trainer was running through a small city. Pedestrians jumped out of the lad dressed in a Blue jacket with short white sleeves, dark blue jeans, black t-shirt, and a red hat. He had raven hair, and creamy hazel eyes, oh and the florescent yellow Pikachu on his shoulder. Most people recognised the trainer, (mostly because he was the Pokémon master of the Sinnoh region) but he was in a dangerous area, to nobody else but him.

He didn't care of the pain he could suffer.

He was on a mission.

[A/N;

Mystery Character: So what's my name, Liam?

Liam: I'm afraid that would give it away, but I'm sure you could guess quite easily.

MC: How long will the chapters be?

Liam: quite short to start but they will get longer, promise.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Pokémon or I would have AAML in every episode of the anime. I DO own however this fanfic and my own characters. I don't care how the Fic is distributed, so long as I get FULL CREDIT.]


	2. Back to where it all began

Chapter 2 – Back to where it all began.

(A/N; sorry if I post a chapter late, I go out with mate quite a lot)

When the 17 year old Master reached where he was going (a big circular building with a seel at the peak). He stopped dead in his tracks. He was worried, so many things were going through his mind that he felt like his head was going to explode any second. The most common thought was a comically oversized timber mallet, coming out of absolutely nowhere, hitting him on the back of his head. 'Would it make an appearance?' this was the one thing playing over, and over in the Pokemasters mind.

'Hey, Pikachu?' he said turning to his Pikachu,

'Pii?' The yellow mouse asked,

'Do whatever it takes to stop me backing out, 'Kay buddy?'

Pikachu gave a small nod and a tiny jolt of electricity.

The trainer took a deep breath, and stepped inside the great building.

The building was chilled, perfect for the hot weather. There was a desk a few metres away with nobody at it.

'Hello, anybody here?' the young man shouted.

'One second,' a voice shouted back.

A 26 year old woman walked through, wearing a white blouse, black skirt, blazer and pair of high heels.

'Hello, and welcome to the Cerulean city Gym, How can I help?' The woman asked calmly, 'You little bitch.'

When the master got up, he asked, 'What was that for, Daisy?'

'DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU UPSET MY SISTER WHEN YOU NEVER CALLED BACK, NOW YOU'RE HERE FOR A LOUSY GYM BADGE?' Daisy Shrieked.

'I'm not here for the badge, I came here to apologise to her, I want to apologise to her for never calling her, I want to apologise for never listening to her, and I also need to tell her something. Can you tell me where she is?'

Daisy was nearly crying, 'That, that is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. She is at her favourite place.'

'The Cape?' The master asked.

'No, where you two first met,' Daisy said grinning, 'Ashy.'

[A/N; Wow, if you didn't guess it was Ash then you're denser than 10 year old Ash ever was.

Ash: HEY!

Liam: No offence.

Ash: A LOT TAKEN.

Liam: Wanna do the disclaimer, Ashy-Boy?

Ash: Screw you, Liam does not own Pokémon, if he did, Misty would be in the anime.

Liam: Shout out to my friend Nicola, who has given me constructive criticism since the planning stages. You get a treat later, you know what it is though.]


	3. Red haired Beauty

Chapter 3 – The Red haired Beauty.

After a short ride in Daisy's fire red Ferrari California, (Breaking the speed limit hundreds of times.) Daisy dropped Ash off at the southern exit of Viridian City.

'I'm like, going to pallet to meet Tracy. You guys come down when you have sorted things out,' Daisy said.

'Kay, see you later.' Ash said, his voice had gotten deeper over the years, so he sounded completely different.

'Good luck Kiddo, she still loves you, but she may be upset.'

After that, all Ash could see was a trail of smoke and dirt.

'Well I guess I better get going.' Ash mumbled to himself.

Ash took off running towards where his journey began.

Pikachu hanging on for dear life as Ash was sprinting through the tall grass.

It was still hot, but as Ash got closer to the stream, a small wind picked up. With every step Ash took, the wind got stronger. A slight breeze was turning into gale force winds.

When Ash finally got the near stream, a young woman was being attacked by a flock of Fearow, (the Spearow flock from episode 1 of the Anime evolved.) Her bag was next to a tree. It must have her Pokémon inside.

Ash reached behind and selected a Pokémon.

'Go Staraptor, I CHOOSE YOU.' Ash yelled, 'Use Ariel ace on the leader, and follow it up with Brave bird.'

The intimidating bird Pokémon Smashed into the lead Fearow with an Ariel ace stunning it, whilst it knocked it out with Brave bird. As soon as the Alpha hit the floor, the whirlwind subsided.

'Torterra, Infernape, I CHOOSE YOU.' Ash bellowed, 'Torterra Leaf storm, Infernape Fire blast.'

Torterra unleashed a barrage of leaves, whilst Infernape set them on fire just before the leaves hit the other Fearow, giving them all burns and deep cuts. The Fearow Flew away quicker than a Rapidash can run.

'Return,' Ash said holding out the 3 Pokémon's pokeballs.

Ash realised the girl was on the floor.

'Oh shit,' Ash cursed. It was extremely rare for Ash to swear.

Ash ran over.

'Miss, are you ok?'

She had fire red hair, a yellow top with suspenders holding her denim shorts up. Then it clicked. 'Hey, Mi…'

And for the second time today Ash was slapped.

[A/N Liam: well, I've made them longer like I promised.

Ash: LIAM, I CANT FEEL MY FACE, WHY MUST I BE SLAPPED?

Liam: For being dense, she was basically throwing herself at you in the Anime.

Ash: And

Liam: AND YOU DIDN'T BLOODY NOTICE IT!

HOW DENSE DO YOU HAVE TO BE? SHE EVEN WROTE SONGS!

Ash: Called?

Liam: MISTY'S SONG. (It's so sad, I cry every time sad.) DISCLAIMER ASH.

Ash: Liam doesn't own Pokémon or Nintendo's characters, Misty's Song, or Ferrari (He's not rich, yet.)

Liam: Follow and favourite this fanfic and me, and please leave a review,

Shout out to BartWLewis thank you for reading and I do plan on continuing.

Peace.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Kiss

Chapter 4 – The Kiss.

'HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AFTER NEARLT 7 YEARS ASH KETCHUM!' the red haired Gym Leader shouter, 'YOU HAVE KNOW IDEA HOW IT FEELS TO BE IGNORED BY ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS FOR 7 YEARS!'

'But Mist…'

'YOU DON'T GET TO FUCKING CALL ME THAT ASHTON.' Misty interrupted angrily, 'NOT AFTER YOU ABONDONED ME FOR THEM SLAGS, MAY, DAWN, IRIS, SEREANA!'

'You're mates with May and Dawn.' Ash retorted.

'USED TO BE' Misty said choking back the floodgates.

'I didn't abandon you Misty; I was scared you wouldn't want to talk me again…'

'I don't anymore.' Misty puffed.

'Misty,' Ash said softly. Misty turned to face Ash.

'Y-yeah?' She asked, unsettled by Ash's tone.

Without thinking, Ash lent in and kissed her on her small and delicate mouth, breaking off reluctantly after a couple of seconds.

'I'm in love with you mist, and I have loved you for years, I missed you. I kept meaning to call you but ended up crying and not calling.' Ash explained slowly, starting to choke up.

'Oh Ash,' Misty said starting to cry. Then, without any warning, she started running.

'MISTY!' Ash yelled after her

'Hey Mist, how are you doing?'

'Not good Nicola.' Misty Sighed.

'Come in,' Nicola said, 'so what's up?'

'He's back Nicola, Ash is back.'

'That's good though, isn't it?'

'Yeah, He also feels the same way as I do.'

'But?' Nicola interrogated.

'I want to hate him for leaving me for May, Dawn and them.'

'But Dawns had a Boyfriend for years now remember my mate from school Liam?'

'Cute one with dark brown hair, Athletic?' Misty wondered.

'Yep, that's him, wait you think a 14 year old is cute?'

'So?'

'That's my age, it's just ewww'

[Profile: Name – Nicola Williams.

Age – 14. Gender – Female. Height – 5ft 3.

Pokémon – Eevee, Purloin, Girafferig.

Notes; Nicola is Misty's shy, smart, Pokémon loving cousin.

She has Brown eyes and long dark brown hair.

She is usually seen wearing a panda hat, denim jeans, Pan!c at the disco top and a pair of Red Converses. Mates With Liam. Her favourite pokemon is Vaporion.]

'I only said he's cute, not that I would go out with him.' Misty said, slightly irritated.

'Anyway, they all gave up on Ash years ago.' Nicola continued.

'Why, they think he's out of their league?' Misty questioned

'No, they realised how much of a crazy bitch you are.' Nicola smirked.

[A/N: Liam: well I've introduced my first character; I will introduce more characters (including me)

Ash: Is Misty here?

Liam: No. Why?

Ash: Mallets are Scary, especially when she has one.

Misty: Liam, You here…

Ash: …

Misty: …

Ash: … Shit

*dull thud*

Liam: Really…

Misty: What?

Liam: Every chapter he gets hurt by someone.

Nicola: Hey Guys… What's happened?

Misty: Nothing…

Liam: Nicola, Disclaimer please.

Nicola: Liam doesn't own Pokémon if he did Liam would be in the anime, AAML would happen, and Ash would at least grow slightly older.

Misty: Liam should own Pokémon. He would be the very best.

Ash: Like no one ever was.

Liam, Misty, Nicola: …

*Ash passes out at the sight of Misty*

S/o To all those that read this, your all awesome.


	5. Liam and Dawn

Chapter 5 – Enter Liam + Dawn.

'Hello' A teen said as he answered he iBerry phone, 'Who is this?'

'It's me Liam, its Ash.'

'Who,' a clueless Liam replied.

'Ash; the champion of Sinnoh, your cousin.'

'Oh Ash, when are you coming back?'

'I am already back, Look outside.'

Liam peered out of the window and panicked Dawn was here. His Mum was at work for a 24 hour shift, would Ash grass?

Liam hung up and ran to the door, after a few seconds he opened the door.

'Hey Liam,' Ash greeted happily, 'long time no see.'

'Yeah, errm Ash?' Liam stammered.

'Yeah?'

'My mum isn't here, but a girl is.'

'And your mum doesn't know,' Ash finished, 'I won't tell.'

'Thanks Ash,' Liam thanked.

'Just who is she,' Ash questioned.

'You travelled with her.'

'Iris, May, Serena, Not Misty,' Ash guessed.

'No, I know how much Misty Waterflower means to you.'

'Who,' Ash demanded.

'Me Silly,' a feminine voice chirped out, 'Ash, it's good you came to see Liam.'

'Dawn, can you get Ash a beer, me a Tizzler (Made up alcoholic drink for under 17's (legal age in this fic), and whatever you want,' Liam asked sweetly.

'Ok babe,' Dawn said as she hurried off to the kitchen.

'Nice pull Liam,' Ash whispered to Liam.

'Cheers, but I got a text off of Misty's cousin explaining what happened,' Liam quickly explained.

'And,' Ash asked hurriedly.

'Misty feels the same way, but is confused because she wants to hate you for leaving her and not calling, but wants to love you because it's Misty after all.' Liam explained.

'Here you go Ash,' Dawn said as she placed an ice cold fosters on the table.

'Thanks babe,' Liam said as he took his Tizzler off of Dawn's small pretty hands.

'Dawn,' Ash asked, 'Why do you and misty not get on?'

'Well Ash,' Dawn replied, 'I used to have a crush on you, we had an argument I found Liam, haven't spoken in years.'

There was an awkward silence. Liam pulled Dawn to him, as Ash took a sip of his beer.

'3 whole years now,' Liam beamed happily.

'And I wouldn't change a bit of it,' Dawn agreed.

'You guys don't mind if I stay the night?' Ash asked.

'Your house isn't that far,' Liam explained.

'But I want to surprise my Mum in the morning,' Ash explained further.

'Ok, sure,' Liam said happily, 'Sofa or spare bed'

'I'll take whatever,' Ash said quickly.

[Profile: Name – Liam Gardner.

Age – 14, Gender – Male, Height – 5ft 5,

Pokémon; Charizard, Magmortar, Espeon, Blaizaken, Fenneken.

Notes; Liam is the loud, caring, and cousin of Ash.

Has Dark brown hair (medium Length), Hazel eyes, and a nicely toned body (from running), Specializes in fire types.

He is usually seen with a grey Superdry top, dark blue Denim jean, Pair of red Converses, and occasionally a Flat peak hat.

He wears a steel ring. He is mates with Nicola. And his favourite Pokémon is Rayquaza.]

Ash, Liam and Dawn, spent the rest of the night watching Kalos chainsaw massacre. Liam and Ash ended up laughing at Dawn being scared, until Karma came and Dawn ended up laughing at Ash who knocked over his beer which then knocked over Liam's Tizzler. Liam and Dawn went into Liam's room at 3am. Ash went into the spare room at 3:50am and passed out in seconds.

[PARTIAL NUDE MISTY SKIP IF OFFENDED OR YOU DON'T WANT TO READ]

A bright white light appeared, a person standing there, she had long red hair and was in a Japanese dress. Ash walked closer. It was Misty.

'Hey Ash, I love you sooo much I want you to have me.' Misty said as she took off the dress revealing a blue C cup bra with matching knickers, she had an athletic body without abs. She also had long skinny legs. Her hair rustling in a gentle wind.

'Misty I love you too, but I can't…'

'WHY DO YOU THINK IM UGLY?' Misty yelled, 'I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY.' Misty brandished an oversized mallet.

'FUCK YOU ASH!'

[PARTIAL NUDE MISTY GONE]

Ash woke up with a start. It was 9am and He could hear voices in the kitchen. Ash got up and dressed before walking into the kitchen, where Dawn and Liam was.

'Mooorrrning' Liam and Dawn said at the same time.

'How are you doing then,' Ash asked.

'Good,' Liam replied, 'get some food; we are all going to surprise your mum.'

[A/N Liam: Well I'm in the fic now :D

Misty: Get over it, you owe me for Ash's dream.

Liam: no I don't, did you sign a contract?

Misty: I'm gonna kill you.

Dawn: No you won't *pulls out Shotgun*

Misty: Ok…

Liam: Thanks babe.

Dawn: No problem Liam.

Liam: Dawn Disclaimer.

Dawn: Liam doesn't own Pokemon, Superdry, Fosters.

He does own the fic, his characters.

Liam: Bart, Your time shall come.

*BANG*

Ash: OWWWWWWW!

Dawn: SORRY!

Liam: EVERY GOD DAMN CHAPTER!


	6. Chapter 6 - The Surprise

Chapter 6 – The Surprise.

[A/N Hey guys, I haven't uploaded in about 4 days, I've been out with mates, running, and having fun. I've also had no internet. Enjoy, Fav, review and have a good day.]

'Last time I was on this road, I was about to start my Kalos adventure.' Ash said with a sigh.

'Didn't you come back between your journeys,' Dawn asked uncertainly.

'Not since the Kalos, He went to the Silkeo region for the previous year,' Liam explained, being the know-it-all he is.

'Partly right, I spent the last 3 months at Brock and Bart's room at their Uni,' Ash corrected.

'Are they…' Dawn asked Ash.

'Brock, Gay?'

[Profile; Name – Brock Wilson

Age – 21, Gender – Male, Height - 6ft 6

Pokémon; Steelix, Sodowodo, Chancy, Ninetales (found a wounded Vulpix, evolved soon after.)

Notes; Brock is a self-proclaimed 'Womaniser'. He has Dark Brown hair which is nearly always spiked up. He has brown eyes. He is well built. He is usually seen wearing a dark green body warmer, black top, loose jeans and a pair of Timberlake boots. He goes to University and is roommates with Bart. Brock wants to become a Pokémon Doctor.]

'Is he the Guy who wants all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jenny's in the world?' Liam said (He never met Brock.)

'And all the girls between' Ash and Dawn said in unison grinning.

After a short walk they turn into the area where Ash grew up. It had changed in the time Ash was away. More homes were built to accommodate more people. It was still a beautiful area with gardens looked after well. But the best one, Ash took some pride in. His Mum still looked after her plants while he was away, and you could tell she did. There were rose bushes on both sides of the path. A set of white roses growing on the front porch. On the drive, there were two cars, a dark blue Audi A3. The other car was a red Ferrari, more specifically a Ferrari California.

'Daisy must be here,' Ash noted.

After walking up the path, Ash opened the door slowly to avoid alerting those inside. Ash quickly and as quietly as possible ran to the next door. Counted to three. Opened the door.

'I'm Ba' Ash started but didn't finish.

There in front of him, all the girls he travelled with, In his living room. He noticed Misty holding the hat he gave her when he, Misty and Brock split up after the Silver conference ended, still in mint condition. Then, he passed out.

[A/N Dawn: Should we take Ash to the hospital?

Liam: Probably, but can you be bothered?

Misty: I am.

Dawn; May, Iris, Serena, Bonnie and Bianca (Travelled with Ash in Silkeo): US TOO

Liam stares at Dawn

Dawn: HE'S JUST A MATE.

Liam: Disclaimer…

May; Iris, Serena Bonnie and Bianca:

Liam doesn't own Pokémon, Ferrari, Timberlake. If he did, he would be rich.

(Bart, Your time is coming)

Liam: Sorry it's short, I was REALLYYY tired when I wrote this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The Stream.

When Ash woke up, he was in a room. He sat up straight and yawned. He realised he was in his room, in his house. The door creaked open, and Delia (his mum) popped her head in.

'Hey mum,' Ash croaked, 'What happened?'

'When you came in you fainted,' Delia explained, 'Do you know why?'

'No,' Ash said quickly.

'Don't lie to me Ashton, I know when you lie.'

'It's to do with Misty,' Ash started to explain, but Delia cut in.

'You poured your heart out to her but she ran off,' Delia said, 'she told me earlier on.'

Ash looked sad.

'She feels the same way, or why would she still have your prized hat,' a deep male voice said.

Ash looked up, it wasn't Liam. Brock was stood in the doorway. Stood behind him was Bart.

'When did you two get here,' Ash asked grinning.

'Minutes after you dropped,' Bart's deep but not-brock-deep voice said.

[Profile; Name – Bartholomew (Bart) Jacobs

Age – 21, Gender – Male, Height - 5ft 10.

Pokémon; Haunter, Pidgeot, Primeape, Alakazam, Dragonite, Nidoking.

Notes;

Bart is usually shy, and can come off as cold, but that's until he gets comfortable. He isn't good at first encounters and doesn't like to be the one to introduce himself first. He prefers a diplomatic solution but can bite back, hard.

He has leaf green eyes with hints of aqua blue to match his medium length dirty blond hair.

Bartholomew Prefers to be called Bart.

He usually wears a pair of dark blue denim jeans, a pair of brown timberland boots, a tight red t-shirt with a white shirt over the top. The shirt has a charmander on the breast pocket and is usually unbuttoned.

He also wears a Green lantern ring (made of stainless steel and an emerald) which he wears on his left middle finger as well as a white gold ring with tribal symbols engraved (he wears this on his left ring finger.)

The only part known about his past is that he came from an unstable home which was very wealthy.]

'Oh I was asked to give this to you Ash,' Delia said as she handed Ash a note.

Ash quickly opened the note, it smelled of perfume. Perfume from Celadon city perfume shop.

'Misty,' Ash asked his mum quickly.

'My lips are sealed,' Delia said with a grin.

The message on the paper read;

Dear Ash,

We need to talk,

Meet me where you

Saved me and I was a bitch

At 6pm, don't be late.

M.W.

Xxx

'Well I don't think she's angry anymore,' Ash said feeling triumphant.

'Well it's 5pm already,' Bart said after checking his phone.

'Say hi to everyone, they've missed you,' Delia said sweetly

'Kay mum,' Ash said grabbing his hat. When he got halfway down the stairs, he still had his lucky lure with him.

It was his 'Mini Misty' which was always with him.

He popped his head into the front room and said 'Hey, I'll speak to you guys later, see ya,' and was way gone, leaving May; Dawn, Iris, Serena, Bonnie and Bianca confused.

'5:59' Ash muttered as he neared his destination, he ran from his house so he decided to walk the rest so he doesn't look puffed out. He saw Misty sat next to the stream unaware of him. Ash walked next to her and sat down.

'Hey Ash,' Misty greeted.

'Hey,'

'Ash?'

'Yeah Misty?'

'I'm sorry for hurting you.'

'It's ok Misty,' Ash said with a small smile.

'No its not, but I want you to know,' Misty said voice cracking, 'I want you to know I love you.'

Misty lurched forward, pinning ash to the dry ground, passionately kissing him, Ash willingly kissing back.

After an intense minuet of passionate kissing, Misty asked if Ash wanted to go for a swim.

'But we have no costumes,' Ash said.

'I planned this,' Misty said throwing a pair of swimming trunks at him.

'Ok, let's go swimming,' Ash said running to the bushes to give each other privacy.

After they got changed they jumped into the stream. After splashing each other, they started to settle down and move closer, and closer and closer to each other till they were inches from each other. They went into a long passionate kiss.

'God I love you so much Misty Waterflower,' Ash muttered so only she could hear it.

'I love you too Ash,' Misty said as tears formed in her pretty eyes.

[A/N Liam: well who knew I had this side of me…

Dawn: Certainly not me.

Ash and Misty: We did and thanks for the scene.

Liam: Aww it was no problem

Dawn: I wish you wrote scenes like that for us.

Liam: I will soon, as well for Nicola, May, Iris, etc.

Bart: Yay I'm a character now.

Liam: I said your time would come.

Brock: Where is the nearest Joy and, or Jenny?

Liam: About 2 chapters away, I don't know.

Bart: Can I do the disclaimer?

Liam: Sure.

Bart: Disclaimer, Liam doesn't own Pokémon or any other companies in this Fic.

Ash: Bye

Delia: Ash remember to change your you know whats

Ash: *Steals Misty's Mallet and knocks himself out with it*

Liam: Bye.

-Remember to Favourite, Follow, and Review. Also check out my poles to help me out with stuff.-]


	8. Chapter 8 - Liam's Golden Battle

[A/N Hey guys, sorry about no chapters recently. I've been out with some mate, doing homework and joining cadets. I should still be writing although not as much (may change around Christmas). So without further ado, here is chapter 8. Enjoy. – Author Liam]

Chapter 8 – Liam's Golden Battle

A door slammed shut.

'ASH IS BACK,' half a dozen girls screamed.

'AND HE IS MINE,' May screamed, 'I CALLED IT.'

Next thing anyone knew, well apart from Misty who swung her mallet into Mays temple.

'I beat you to it,' Misty said calmly, 'Remember it.'

As soon as Misty finished, she noticed a girl at the back.

The girl recently arrived, but to Misty war was beginning.

'Misty,' the girl said with a snarl.

'Melody,' Misty said, her blood boiling.

'Ash darling, please say you're not hers and she is not yours,' Melody said desperately.

'She is mine, and I am hers,' Ash said proudly.

The girls there groaned.

'I'm going back to Drew,' May said gloomily.

As if on cue Liam and Dawn appeared from the spare room.

'Wanna go get some food,' Liam asked Dawn.

'Sure,' Dawn said happily, 'Where?'

'The Horsea,' Liam said smiling.

'No way,' Dawn said shocked.

'Yes way,' Liam grinned, 'only if the new couple can come.'

Liam looked at Ash and Misty.

'All on me of course,' Liam added.

'Sure,' Dawn, Ash and Misty said in unison.

The golden Horsea is the most expensive and high class restaurant in the whole of Kanto. Only Champions, designers and CEO's can afford to eat there. However, if you show the head chef his favourite Pokémon he will cut the price.

This so happens to be a Pokémon Liam owns.

'Stand to,' Liam said as he threw a pokeball.

The chef looked delighted as Liam's towering Magmortar appeared.

'Let'sa have a battle,' the chef said with a thick Italian accent, 'you win you all eat for free, you lose your Magmortar helps in my kitchen for a weeka.'

'Deal,' Liam said pleased.

'Gyradose you start,' the chef called.

The tables moved to the side of the room as a battlefield appeared.

'Gyradose Mega evolve,' the chef called.

'You too Magmortar,' Liam said as the two Pokémon started to evolve.

'Gyradose use dragon breath.'

'Use Lava plume counter shield,' Liam ordered without hesitation.

'Well Gyradose has a type advantage but Liam is a great battler like you Ash, Dawn said, 'he came first in the qualifiers for the Kanto cup which he later on won.'

'The Kanto cup,' Ash asked, 'is that the new cup where you have to beat at least one member of the elite four?

'Yeah and the prize is 500,000 poke-dollars.'

'Use Hyper beam Magmortar,' Liam commanded.

Magmortar had taken a lot of damage from a hydro pump, but Gyradose had taken a lot as well from lots of quick, powerful fire attacks.

'Use hydro pumpa Gyradose,' the chef begged his Pokémon.

As Gyradose sent out a powerful hydro pump, an unbelievable hyper beam struck the Pokémon.

Gyradose glared at Magmortar, who was kneeling on the floor.

Suddenly Gyradose fainted.

'Gyradose has fainted,' a waiter announced, 'Magmortar and Liam are the winners.'

'You did well Magmortar,' Liam said as he returned Magmortar to its pokeball.

'Thata was a great battle, you may eat for free,' the head chef announced.

'At least accept this,' Liam said handing out a pokeball, 'It is a Squirtle I found abandoned, and you are a good enough trainer for it.'

A bright flash happened and a Squirtle appeared.

'Squirtle, I have found a trainer for you to help, he will treat you right,' Liam said to the turtle Pokémon.

'Thank you,' the chef said, 'thank you, you four may eat here for free whenever you likea, even justa to see him.'

'Thank you for that sir,' All of them said as bystanders applaud.

'Liam,' a feminine voice said.

'Grace?'

[A/N Dawn: AND WHO WAS THAT?

Liam: It was …

Ash: wait till the next chapter Dawn.

Dawn: Fine *Puffs out cheeks*

Misty: Well you're really good at battling Liam.

Liam: I know I am after all I am the winner of the Kanto cup.

Misty: (whispers to Dawn) Big headed like Ash.

Dawn: (whispers back) Must be a Male side of the family thing.

Ash: (whispers to the girls) I can hear you.

Misty: *slaps Ash* don't eavesdrop.

Ash: *Screaming in pain*

Misty: Awww, I'm sorry darling. *kisses Ash*

Dawn: Why can't…

Liam: *pulls Dawn into a passionate kiss*

Melody: I'll do the disclaimer then;

**Liam doesn't own Pokémon, Pokémon characters (apart from his own), Italians, Italian accents, ETC.**

**No offence was intended to Italians with the bad accents.**

**-Please Follow, Review and Favourite this story-]**


	9. Chapter 9 - Hotel Room Romance

Reunited: Chapter 9 - Hotel Room Romance

[A/N I TAKE NO RESPONSIBILITY FOR MY CRAP ITALIAN ACCENT]

'Liam?'

'Grace,' Liam asked, 'you've grown a bit.'

'I never knew you could battle,' Grace said, 'OMG YOU KNOW THE ASH KETCHUM!'

'Um, yeah he's my cousin,' Liam explained.

Suddenly Liam got pulled away by an unstoppable force.

Dawn.

'Who is this bitch,' she hissed.

'An old friend, she was my next door neighbour,' Liam said calmly, as he could understand why she was like this. When it came to Liam, Dawn hated competition.

Suddenly another 'unstoppable force' dragged Liam away.

This time, he was scared. It was Misty.

'Who is this fugly bitch and what does she want with Ash,' Misty was furious, and looked like hyper beams would fire out of her eyes.

'She is a big fan of him, but she has a boyfriend and is extremely loyal.'

'Who would put up with that thing,' Misty said still referring to Grace.

'Grace dear,' a clear voice rang out.

'Richy,' Ash and Misty exclaimed, 'so your dating Grace?'

'Yes, I'm guessing you too are as well,' Richy said warmly.

'Hey Richy,' Liam said greeting his old friend.

'Hey Liam, how have you been since the journey days?'

'It was not that long ago.'

'True, You entering the Multi-national cup?'

'Im thinking about it.'

'What is thing National cup,' Ash asked.

'MULTI-national cup,' Liam and Richy corrected.

'Its a cup which each region hosts a championship,' Misty explained, 'the top 4 from each region battle it out till only one remains, the winner can challenge any champion for their title, after champions can challenge other champions for extra titles.'

'Im in,' Ash simply said.

'Me too,' Dawn said.

'Better put me down too,' Misty said enthusiastically.

'So all ofa you are a doin tha MNC, THEN CANA IA SPONSA YOUA,' the Italian chef wondered (almost begging), 'I cana supplya free poke-food and food fora you.'

'Ok,' everyone said in unison.

'Aren't you battling in the cup Grace?'

'Im not to good at battling, I'm a Pokemon triathlete,' she explained.

[Profile: Name - Grace Riglar, Age - 14, Gender - Female,

Pokemon; Vulpix, Rapidash, Fearrow, Blastois, Togekiss, Doutrio.

Notes; Fast pace, shy, athletic. Grace is Liam's old neighbour. She usually wears shorts and a t-shirt for training purposes. When she isn't training however, she has her hair down and wears jeans and a blouse. If it's a expensive place she wears a knee length dress. She only wears suits if she has too.]

After the arangements were made, Grace and Richy went back to their table. Ash and the gang finally ordered their free food.

Ash ordered a Gourmet 1/2 pound cheese burger for starters, a medium steak with chips for his main, and for dessert he had a giant chocolate fudge sundae.

Liam had the same but instead of steak, he had another burger.

Misty and Dawn were more civilised than the boys.

They had a Caesar salad for their appetiser, for their main they had a fried Magicarp with garlic bread.

For dessert, Dawn passed on the chocolate orgasm that the boys would have. Misty however, didn't. She also had a giant chocolate fudge sundae.

When the group had finished eating, they ordered drinks.

Ash and Misty got drunk, drinking Wine, Vodka, Scotch, anything alcoholic. Liam and Dawn however were more sensible, sticking to Tizzler and Coke.

When they had finished, Ash and Misty were smashed. So lpLiam decided to pay for two hotel rooms. One for Ash and Misty, the other for Dawn and himself.

After searching along the cape in Cerulean, they found the Hoot-hoot. The hoot-hoot was one of the most romantic hotels in the world. After explaining about their drunk friends and paid for the night, Liam and Dawn led their 'drunk ass friends' as Liam put it to Dawn, to their room. Ash and Misty's room was room 69 (Liam could stop laughing).

'You so childish Liam,' Dawn accused.

'But thats why you love me,' Liam smugly said as he trapped her between him and the wall.

Dawn noticed there was less than 3 inches between their lips.

Liam grinned cutely.

Now 2.

He gently grabbed the back of her head.

Now 1.

Sparks flied for Dawn as their lips touched. Dawn was thrown into a trance.

After a few seconds of slow, passionate kissing, Liam broke off. They forgot a drunk Ash and drunk Misty were tearing up, mumbling about it being so 'frickin cute'.

'Here we are, room 69,' Liam said as he opened the door to a romantic, red suit.

'Ill sort them out, you write a note,' Dawn ordered.

'Yes boss,' Liam barked as he saluted.

Dawn giggled at her boyfriends silliness.

As Dawn got spare sheets out for when they wake up they realised they had puked, got painkillers for the headache they are guaranteed to have, and every thing ever needed for a hangover, Liam wrote a note and stuck it too the door.

'Ready,' Dawn asked Liam.

'Yeah, lets go to our suit,' Liam said happily.

Their suit was down the hall from Ash and Misty's.

Liam walked in first, but as soon as Dawn had closed the door behind her, Liam picked her up so her legs were around his waist, put her back to the wall and asked, 'where were we?'

Dawn turned red, but bent down and passionately kissed him.

'Thats where we were,' she said after a ten second snog.

without warning, Liam turned round and jumped backwards onto the kingsized bed. Dawn squealed in fright but when she realised they were on the bed, she couldn't stop giggling. To shut his girlfriend up, Liam pulled her into one more snog. Nobody knew how long this one lasted, but it was over a minuet long. All Dawn could say was wow, as she snuggled into Liam's chest for the night.

[A/N: Bart: well this is straying from the AAML.

Liam: I know but i felt that the relationship between me and Dawn had to grow. Besides, they are main characters.

Ash: Ow, Misty did you use your mallet on me?

Misty: I should not of had that bloody Mary.

Delia: ASHTON! HOW DARE YOU GET DRUNK, THAT WAS A VERY SILLY THING TO DO, YOU COULD OF DAMAGED YOUR LIVER!

Ash: Im not a little kid any more Mum.

Something hits Ash, Hard.

Misty: DONT SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT ASHTON.

Misty was holding her mallet.

Liam: DISCLAIMER!

*Disclaimer* I DONT OWN SHIT APART FROM MY CHARACTERS AND CREATIONS, LIKE TIZZLER.

notes: Im not uploading as much for the time being, my proxy is down on my PC, so I've written this on my iPad. Twice. Im thinking of writing one shots and lemons soon. please leave a review as it helps me write more, even if you are a guest leave a review. S/O to Bart who leaves reviews on every thing I upload, Bart you make my day, Thank You. I hope i one day, write as well as you.


	10. Chapter 10 - Hangover

Reunited: Chapter 10 – Hangover.

'Ugh,' the Ash groaned.

Another teen was vomiting into a toilet. She had fire red hair.

As walked over and rubbed her back, holding her hair back to avoid it being covered in vomit.

'Should not have had that Bloody Mary last night,' She said whilst hunched over the bowl of the toilet.

'To bloody right Mist,' Ash agreed with her, 'What happened last night?'

'I have no Idea Ash, only that I had a Bloody Mary and can't remember shit,' Misty said.

She puked into the toilet again.

'Do you know where we are Ash,' Misty asked even though she already knew.

'Where?'

'The hoot hoot,' Misty said with a dreamy sigh.

'This is the romantic hotel in the whole of Kanto,' Misty continued.

There was a note on the bed side table. Ash went to investigate.

_Dear Ash and Misty,_

_We hope your room is ok; you two were seriously smashed last night. Don't worry about paying, since Misty probably figured out what hotel this is you guy would be freaking out over the price. We paid for it. _

_Misty you may be sick, so look in the cupboards for a box labelled Misty (take two tablets with water)._

_Ash if you have a headache look in the cupboard for one labelled Ash (Take one with water)_

_We are in room 77, if you are ready to get up before 1 pm come and call. If not meet us at Cerulean Gym at 8pm._

_Liam & Dawn._

'Well I know how I can make you better Mist,' Ash shouted through to Misty.

After having the painkillers and anti-sickness tablets, Ash and Misty headed towards room at 12:30am.

After seeing the door was unlocked they walked in.

A letter was on the bed.

_Dear Champion of Sinnoh and the Cerulean city gym leader,_

_I have kidnapped your friends. You may be wondering who I am. Well I am the spokesperson of our group. If you do not meet our terms your friends will die._

_You don't contact ANYONE (police, friends, family) unless we say._

_You break up with each other._

_You never speak to them again._

_Or alternatively you find us and rescue them (This is the only way to beat us) however it will be dangerous._

_You have one week or we will kill them._

'Ash, we have to tell someone,' Misty said hurriedly.

'We can't, what if they find out,' Ash said trying to think.

Ash noticed the bag in the corner of the room.

'What's that,' Ash muttered.

Misty barely heard him.

'What's what,' Misty asked.

Ash opened the bag. Inside the bag were three pokeballs.

One of the pokeballs had a flame on it, one had a droplet and the last one had an air symbol.

'What do the symbols mean,' Misty asked, confused.

'Flame is fire, the droplet is water, and the air symbol might be flying, they are all Pokémon types,' Ash said after thinking.

'I could hear cogs working in your brain,' Misty joked, 'You were thinking sooooo hard.'

Ash pouted playfully

'Awww I'm sorry,' Misty said thinking the emotion was real. She softly kissed Ash on his pouty lips.

Ash thought it was better not to mention he was putting the emotion on, in case he got put into the hospital.

When they got outside, Ash let out the three Pokémon.

From the flame ball was Liam's Magmortar, from the water pokeball was Dawn's Piplup and from the Flying type ball came a Pidgeot holding a little gem with a little feather embedded inside.

It started to glow bright white, slowly engulfing the flying bird Pokémon.

'MY NECKLACE, IT'S GLOWING,' Misty screamed in fear.

'It's ok, the gem in you necklace can help mega evolve Pokémon,' Ash explained, 'It happens particularly in Kalos since the Professor there is studying mega evolution.

The glow had disappeared leaving only the mega Pidgeot.

Ok, let's go find my stupid cousin.

_Meanwhile:_

_? Pov;_

'Where am I? Why is it so dark? Who's there? Why am I here? What have you done to my Pokémon?' I shouted.

'You're in trouble,' a feminine voice rang out.

'And you'd better make that double,' a gravely male voice rang out.

[A/N Ash: Well Liam's fixed my computer, sort of.

Misty: We will rescue him and Dawn ASAP.

Brock: Apparently it's part of the story line.

Bart: Well the tournament shall be starting in a few chapters time. And there may be a death.

Ash: Dun Dun Dunnn.

Pikachu: (shakes head) Pika Pika Chu.

Bart: We are missing something though.

Ash: I know, I know.

Misty: What?

Ash: I don't know.

Something hits Ash hard. Misty's mallet.

Bart: I know now, the disclaimer.

Brock: Can I do it?

Misty: (rolls eyes) Fine.

Brock: Disclaimer; Liam owns jack shit. Well apart from the story line, His own characters and Tizzler.

S/o to Miya Toriaka who made the cover image. Thanks Miya, your work is exemplary and perfect.

Thanks for reading. Review the fiction and peace out.


End file.
